bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse des frostes
My horse had died I have ridden it to death, something I’ve only heard in the dusty novels at home. In my rush to Yharnam I had forgotten sleep food and water, but due to my urgency I was only minutes away from the Clinic where I would receive a cure to my unique ailment. And hopefully silencing the squirms inside of my belly. I do not recall how I got there but I did. The Clinic was what I expected it to be full of gurneys, IV bags and other medical equipment I didn’t expect however the Restraints and the smell, Oh gods the smell I cant even begin to describe it, It smelled like sweet copper if there ever was such a thing it made me nauseous and hungry. I shook my head in confusion the primal feeling had subsided. It was then that the minister of blood walked in. “Hmmmm another outsider? and so soon?” he eyed me curiously and when I say eyed he EYED me, one of his eyes were missing thankfully he spared me the sight of his mutilated flesh with a bandage. He inclined his head slightly “Hopefully you’ll bring something else this great city of ours.” He wheeled off mumbling something about plagues and a person named Harold. “Ah! Here it is!” he wheeled back towards me with a piece of paper in his hand. “You seek paleblood you say? well that sort of thing isn’t free you’ll need a contract.” He handed the paper to me with a strange light in his eyes I quickly and quietly filled out the sheet and handed it to him. It disappeared into the folds of his coat. He pushed he down none too gently his strength surprised me I must have made a small squeal of fear, “Oh don’t you worry.” he said fastening the restraints and suddenly his face was above mine “Whatever happens you may think it all a mere bad dream.” His breath coated in the sweet coppery smell tickled my face he stuck a needle in my arm. I lost consciousness only to regain it again in a couple of seconds, small baby like footsteps sounded near the door I sat up restrained by my restraints of course, I didn’t see anything then something climbed up my leg. I sat up and was greeted by what seemed to be a small disfigured child its pale body slid up against my clothes and I was struggling now because now their were more of them. I simply laid down my energy sapped by an unknown source and passed out again with their pale bodies breathing on me. I woke yet again but this time with the iv bag empty and my restraints gone. I groaned and rolled over crashing painfully and embarrassingly to the ground. I stood up wincing at the knots in my muscles. I stopped to sort those out and to feel my belly, The shakes of the monster were quiet and I laughed in relief I was free. I went to leave the building and was stopped by the sound of crunching. I followed the sound and stopped yet again in horror not surprise. A big no a huge wolf was munching on a human being. I squeaked in terror and made to flee, only to realize that 1 he was blocking the exit and 2 that it had sensed me. It turned toward me sluggishly as if it was injured then it launched itself at me. I screamed and unknown to me at the moment, wet myself. I raised my hand on a primal urge. And that act probably saved my life, its hand crunched upon my arm and a killing calm set my mind towards one action. To maim or kill the creature in front of me. I grabbed a broken bottle and buried the shards and the bottle itself into the beast eye blood drenched me I shouted not in in pain or fear but in elation. I withdrew it and stabbed the thing 7 more times and with every time its grip weakened and its eyes lost some of its fight. Finally it collapsed and I kicked its corpse off my mangled arm. I didn’t dare look at it and I only managed a fleeting glance at the man on the floor. I had seen enough of the bloodied corpse. I stepped out of the clinic only one gate was open so my choices were limited I turned left. I spotted a citizen of Yharnam relieved I pressed him with questions walking up to him as I did so. He turned around and promptly called me a beast I was confused, “No I’m Weisse” I started explaining “W long "E" sound, silent "I" ss Sounds like Reese, only with a letter W in the beginning.” he then struck me with a hatchet, or would’ve if I wasn’t 6 feet away when he tried. I was as surprised as him be lunged at me and again that calm filled my veins I ducked underneath the blow and grabbed his arm I twisted it and slammed my palm into his elbow, revealing my shredded arm I didn’t get time to reflect on that however because he was back on the attack. He thrust his torch at me and it caught my hair. Needless to say it burned, and hurt. A lot, Just when i rolled around on the streets finally putting out my hair, I the felt a foot on my back and then the torch was around my neck chocking me. I gasped for air and flailed around seeking escape. Just when I thought that this was it my brain sent a signal “Hatchet” I looked over and there it was gleaming in its brutal beauty. I grabbed it and with the last of my strength flipped over and plunged it in his head. I withdrew it and he groggily tried to sit up. I plunged it in him again and again coating my already ruins clothes in yep you guessed it more blood. I lurched away like a drunken man and pulled a lever following my intuition it proved correct and a ladder crashed beside me, nearly killing me. I laughed in grim humor “Cause that’s how I want to go down in history, the first woman to die by a ladder. It might even be in the papers!” I climbed the ladder and nearly died again due to roaring some distance away from me. I reached the top breathing heavily, in the last 30 minutes I had killed a werewolf murdered a man and laughed at my fate. Today was not my day and apparently it wasn’t over yet, because the creatures from before were huddled in a small circle around me. “You’ve got to be kidding me” I was still laughing when they dragged me below the cobblestones of yharnam. My last thoughts before I lost consciousness was about my father, and why I shouldn’t have listened to his blind ramblings Category:Blog posts